A new class of oxazolidinone antibacterial drugs is a new class of fully synthetic antibiotics that gradually developed in the 1980s, for example, linezolid and tedizolid. Such drugs have oxazolidinone as a mother nucleus in their chemical structures, and present a totally new antibacterial mechanism. They have relatively strong antibacterial activity against grain-positive cocci, especially multidrug-resistant grain-positive cocci, without cross-resistance with other drugs. Oxazolidinone is an important constituent fragment of this class of drug molecules, as shown below.

In the prior art, oxazolidinone can be obtained by ring closing of diethyl carbonate and 3-amino-1,2-propanediol (Agricultural and Biological Chemistry; vol. 49; nb. 5; (1985); p. 1509-1512).

The carbonylation reagents are used to synthesize oxazolidinone in this method, which has a rapid reaction but a low yield, is difficult for the product to be purified, and is not suitable for industrial production.
It is reported in a literature (Tetrahedron: Asymmetry; vol. 6; nb. 5; (1995); p. 1181-1190) that benzyl (R)-2-oxooxazolidinone-5-carboxylate can be reduced to oxazolidinone by sodium borohydride in ethanol, as shown in the following formula.

It is reported in another literature (Tetrahedron Asymmetry; vol. 16; nb. 8; (2005); p. 1485-1494) that (R)-5-(hydroxymethyl)oxazolidinone can be obtained by debenzylation of 4-methoxy-protected oxazolidinones under the action of ceric ammonium nitrate.

The above methods for synthesizing oxazolidinone by deprotection are chemically simple and feasible, but the yield is low and the product is not easy to purify. In particular, it is required to use the expensive ceric ammonium nitrate, which results in relatively high cost and difficulty of removal.
In summary, in the current synthesizing methods, the yield is low, the product is difficult to be purified and it is difficult for the industrial production. Especially, there is no effective control over the chirality of oxazolidinone.